Talk:Federated States of Antarctica
Become our Allie I, President Nichol of Kleinland, humbly begs you to become our mutual allie and friend. Feel free to respond via or talk/discussion page. Landashir'n Claim: Farwell Island I hope that your territorial claim doesn't over lap with our claim of Farwell Island. If it does, please could you not claim Farwell Island part of your nation. --HRI James II 19:49, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Daneslands claim I am not sure of this but does your claim overlap with my claim of Grant island? Because if it does you may not own Grant Island. Grant Island is danesland only claim in antartica and will stay our only claim. * The claim of the FSA don't overlap those of Grant Island (they actually claim only small pieces of land). If you claim Grant Island than you my nearest neighbor (see Google maps). Flandrensis is on Siple Island, Arkel on Dean Island and I'm the Duke of Carney Island, and the Duchy of Carney is part of the Kingdom of Finismund. Finismund is older than Danesland and Grant Island is part of the kingdom of Finismund (if i'm correct). So it's better that you contact Finismund and the other Antarctic micronations who are member of the GAMA. --Niels Vermeersch 16:10, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations Thank you. Now would the FSA be interested in an alliance/diplomatic relation with the Crown Principality of Landashir? If so, could you contact me at: teabagkettle@hotmail.co.uk . Many thanks, --HRI James II 06:31, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations Greetings! I represent the Nemkhav Federation (Nemkhavia), a micronation situated in northwestern Europe. I must commend your work towards an antarctic micronation; you have done a very thorough job of planning cities and generally setting forth an antarctic ideal. I realise from reading your page that the Federated States are a planned entity, but I would very much like to know if you are accepting diplomatic recognition despite this. The Nemkhav Government may also be looking to lay claim to an Antarctic island, and we would very much value your assistance in this endeavour, as you know the area well. If you would like to reply, an e-mail is always welcome at premier.gov@gmail.com or you can leave a message on Nemkhavia's talk page. Regards, H.E. Mark Meehan, Premier of the Nemkhav Federation (Nemkhavia) Diplomatic Relations Hello, I represent the Midget Nation-in-Exile and would like to know if you would be interested in establishing diplomatic relations with us. Feel free to reply on our talk page. MidgetMaster 09:06, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Liars. The Federated States of Antartica says boldly that they are not a communistic state. I find this as a lie concerning the follow most if not all of the ''Communist Manifesto ''guidelines for being a Communist State. And also adopted many communist and socialist ideals: Shunning Religion and banning such pratices. Making the society a whole.(you live for each other and you suffer together by one al lpowerful "president".) Limiting the Freedoms of Press, Speech, Assembly, Petition, and Religion. All of these accusations have been based on their immigration survey found on their website.